1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a gate driving circuit and a display device including a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of pixels connected to a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. A gate driving circuit sequentially provides gate signals to the gate lines. A data driving circuit outputs data signals to the data lines. The gate driving circuit includes a shift register with a plurality of driving stages. The driving stages respectively output gate signals corresponding to the gate lines. Each of the driving stages includes a plurality of organically-connected transistors.